


Basket case

by Jugswater



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugswater/pseuds/Jugswater
Summary: Betty is the maid of honor at her best friend, Veronica’s wedding. As the night goes on betty is introduced to Veronica’s cousin Jughead. Neither of them are having a good time so they decide to ditch and have an instant connection, while in his car, sharing the same love for music and writing.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A moment in time...a reminder of hope. 

Betty’s phone dinged as it woke her up, remembering she had set an alarm to fix her screwed up sleep schedule. She groaned in response, sitting up in her hotel room. 

“Fuck.” She sighed rubbing her face. She pulled the covers off her legs and walked into the fairly huge bathroom.

Veronica had booked gigantic suites for all of her wedding guests, which was very generous of her.

Betty stripped out of her clothes and started the shower, cleansing herself from last night...a party Veronica had hosted for all the bridesmaids, there were multiple drinks poured and too many tears shed. 

She felt a calming sensation as the water became warmer on her skin. She began to hum the beginning to Good Riddance by Green Day.  
... Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go...

Betty turned off the water and wrapped herself with a towel. She had to be dressed and ready to go by 1 pm to help Veronica with her dress. 

Betty looked at herself in the mirror, drenched hair and a towel wrapped around her slim body, makeup-less and pure. She smiled at herself as if that would make her any less insecure than she already was. She looked down and realized she was gripping the counter tightly. When she finally released her hands she felt a calm reassurance through her body. 

The bridesmaids dress she was asked to wear, was a long flowy maroon dress that covered her feet and heels she was required to wear. 

She smiled to herself when she received a text from Veronica, cuing her over to her room. 

Betty knocked on the door as she waited for someone to open it. Out came Cheryl, dulled up in the same dress betty had on. She couldn’t help but think that Cheryl looked so much better than she did, but covered her thoughts up by a fake smile. 

“Where’s Veronica?” Betty smiled.

“TT’s doing her hair in the bathroom,” Cheryl replied. Betty nodded and followed her into the bathroom. Betty felt her eyes swell up with tears when she looked at Veronica for the first time in her dress and makeup. Veronica looked over at her,

“If you cry I’ll cry..” Veronica looked at her sternly,

“I’m sorry V, I can’t help it...” Betty paused. “You’re getting married.” Betty’s smile grew wider as her words spewed her mouth. 

“And I’m finished!” Toni exclaimed spraying hairspray in her hair. Veronica took a peek at herself in the mirror. 

“Thank you so much, you guys.” Veronica gushed, “I don’t think I would’ve looked this good without you guys, not to mention how amazing the venue looks.” Veronica looked at the girls. Betty smiled to herself knowing she spent all of last night decorating for the wedding. “I couldn’t have asked for better people to spend this day with.” Veronica got up and hugged each of the girls. 

Sorry for the short chapter... I really hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake me up when September ends”

Betty couldn’t tell if the day went by faster or slower than expected. 

Veronica had insisted on Kevin walking her down the isle, which Betty thought was the sweetest thing. The ceremony was all together beautiful, and so was a special someone, Betty had her eyes on almost the entire time. His raven looked fluffy under a crown beanie, which Betty found very odd, he wore a black suit with a black tie. They had made eye contact multiple times during the ceremony. They didn’t know each other which is probably why they kept staring at each other. 

The night came into play as Betty began her maid of honor speech, 

“Um...hi.” Betty looked at everyone, “I’m Betty cooper...I’m not gonna go on with a big speech or anything, but I will say this, “I’ve never seen a love like Archie and Veronica’s, it’s pure and sweet, and they truly are each other’s soulmates...even though Archie doesn’t believe in soulmates.” 

“I believe in angels though.” She turned to look at Veronica. Everyone was awing at Archies comment, including Betty.

“You guys deserve each other and an eternity of happiness, I love you guys so much.” Betty blew a kiss and sat back down in her seat as they blared music she hated. 

She was drinking a glass of red wine alone, watching everyone dance on the dance floor, dreading her time here. She wished she could cuddle up in her bed and watch back to back episodes of friends while drinking wine while ordering in a plate of pasta.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

“Nice speech.” Was all he said before pulling up a seat next to her.

“Thanks.” Betty sipped her wine and brought her attention back on the dance floor.

“God, I hate this music.” Betty turned to face the man as he looked back at her. 

“Same.” She replied.

“I saw you staring at me earlier.” He smiled.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She sipped a bigger amount of her drink. He chuckled at her response. 

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Betty asked.

“Little bit.” He paused, “I’m Jughead by the way.” He held out his hand for her to shake. “I’m Veronica’s cousin.” Betty nodded at him.

“The raven hair really stood out to me, except that beanie was covering it.” Betty giggled. “How come I’ve never seen you before?” She asked.

“I live in Toledo along with my sister and father.” He shrugged taking a sip of his own drink. 

“I live with Archie and Veronica, I’m a small apartment.” Jughead looked surprised as she spoke, “I’m moving out soon, giving them some husband and wife space, ya know.” Betty drank the rest of the glass.

“Oh.” A comfortable silence fell between the two, except it wasn’t really silent when the music was blaring through the speakers.

“I fucking hate this music...Veronica has amazing taste in clothes but music...” her voice trailed off. Jughead looked at her. 

“This is gonna sound insane-“

“I like insane,” Betty responded. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked.

“Like leave the wedding?” Betty shot up. 

“Yeah?” He asked in a question form as he smiled at her.

“How do you think they would feel?” Betty asked. Jughead pointed at Archie and Veronica who were making out in a corner. 

“I think they’re fine.” Jughead smiled as Betty giggled.

“I’m down...where are we going?” She looked at him.

“Anywhere.” 

“Let’s go.” She stood up and paused and took the entire bottle of wine from the table. “I’m gonna need this.” He smiled at her as they walked out hand in hand.

“You got a car?” Betty asked while wondering around the parking lot lugging the bottle of wine she stole. 

“Yeah.” He led them to his bright red car with a sunroof. “Now we can listen to good music,” he added climbing into his car.

“Depends on what your interpretation of good music is,” Betty replied smiling. 

Jughead connected his phone to the car, to play his “good music”  
Basket case by Green Day blared in the small car and Jughead recited the music. Betty looked at him in shock as she sang along with him. 

“Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid  
Or am I just stoned?”

Jughead pulled out of the parking lot as they rolled down every window in the car including the sunroof. 

“I have no idea who the hell you are but I wouldn’t mind spending my time with you,” Betty informed him as she felt the night breeze on her skin. 

“I feel the same way.” He winked at her, as “American Idiot” played in the car. 

As songs passed Jughead would occasionally look over at her, thinking about how he managed to get a beautiful girl in his car that night. He turned the music down.

“Hey! Your killing the vibe man.” Betty said closing her eyes. 

“You don’t seem like the type to like Green Day.” Jughead shrugged,

“Yeah, and you don’t seem like the type leave weddings.” Jughead laughed at her,

“Neither do you.” He replied. Betty blasted the music and listed herself through the sunroof. “You’re gonna get hurt.” He glanced at her twice before keeping his eyes on the road.

“This isn’t my first time, I know what I’m doing.” “Good Riddance began to strum on the speakers” 

“Bett-“ before he could finish he was hushed off by Betty,

“Shhh, this is my favorite song.” She said, the wind whipping her hair. Betty lifted up her hands as he drove. 

“It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life” Jughead sang as Betty slipped back into the car. 

“I fucking love you right now.” She yelled through the music. He chuckled at her response. “Like will you marry me.” He laughed even harder, “I’m not kidding.” She looked at him pleadingly “I’m begging you.” She smiled. “Okay, maybe I’m kidding.” 

“Where shall we go?” Jughead asked. 

“Let's go-to sweet water river, we sit by the dock.” She smiled at the thought.

“Where the hell is that,” Jughead asked, Betty was taken aback at his curiosity. 

“In Riverdale.” She told him, “it’s a small town Jughead, there’s only one river.” She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome to a new kind of tension”

Eventually, Jughead’s car was being pulled into a parking spot near sweet water river. Betty led him to a doc by the edge of the water. She sat down and began taking her heels off.

“What are you doing?” He questioned.

“Taking off my heals...what does it look like I’m doing?” She pulled the last one off and sighed off relief.

“No, I mean why?” He asked sitting beside her.

“Veronica would kill me if these got wet.” Jughead nodded in response. 

“So...what’s your story?” He looked at her as she gazed at the water.

“What?”

“Well I assume there’s more to you than just leaving weddings with random strangers...right?” He asked.

“There’s nothing really to me.” She confessed, “I have quite the drinking problem if that’s the answer you were looking for.” She shrugged and dipped her toes in the water. “Besides Veronica and Archie, no one really makes an attempt to help me.” She told him.

“With the alcohol problem?” He looked over at her.

“That and my mental health...I haven’t been taking care of myself in the last few years.” She tried to shrug it off, but she was as sweet through as glass, “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” Her voice trailed off as he began to speak,

“No, no, I want to listen.” 

“You don’t even know me and yet you want to listen? How is that possible?” She let out a slight laugh.

“You’re interesting.” 

“Interesting in a good way, or interesting in a bad way?” She smiled at him. It made his heart skip a beat, they’ve known each other for two hours at most, and she’s already doing something to him.

“I’m not sure yet.” She looked at her as she stood up. 

“I guess we’ll have to find out.” She began to slip off her dress revealing a bathing suit.

“Do you always wear a bathing suit under your clothes?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, don’t you?” She joked, diving into the river.

“After tonight maybe I’ll start.” He called out. He heard her faded giggle from under the doc. “I hope you brought a towel.” He smiled.

“Nope.” 

“Sucks to be you.” He replied.

“Darn, so my elaborate plan to end up wearing your hoodie tonight didn’t work?” She joked.

“Convince me.” He suggested. Betty lifted herself from the water and onto the dock. 

“Why convince you if I can just steal it myself?” She shrugged.

“Good point.” 

“I’ll be right back.” She winked. Betty walked over to jugheads car and pulled out a black hoodie with the “American Idiot” album cover on it. She slipped it over her body and walked back to the doc.

“How do I look.” She spun around and modeled it for him.

“Better than I ever looked in it.” He told her truthfully. She sat next to him. 

“You never told me your story.” She inches closer to him, soon enough they could feel the delicacy of other’s breaths on their skin. 

“There’s nothing interesting about me.” He looked into her eyes. 

“Is that so?” She asked, their foreheads were now touching.

“Yeah.” 

They sat there just breathing, not saying a word until betty interrupted the silence with a gentle kiss on his lips. It was a kiss of wanting...in need of each other. deepening the kiss Jughead laid a hand on the back of her neck. Betty pulled away and looked at him for a moment. Jughead pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before getting up and holding out his hand.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Green Day doesn’t play itself.” He said as if it were obvious. She giggled at him as he helped her up in a standing position. 

“That’s true.” 

“You can keep it.” He told her

“Keep what?” She asked.

“The sweatshirt.” He replied.

“No...” 

“It truly does look better than it does on me.” He winked. She smiled and turned the music down as he pulled in to the five seasons parking lot. “What’s your room number I’ll walk you.”

“319,” she told him. 

Jughead did as he said and walked betty to her hotel room. 

“Jughead? Betty?” Veronica asked in surprise. 

“If you walk in there quick enough maybe she won’t remember you here,” Jughead whispered. Betty slapped his chest playfully.

“Hey V...” Betty smiled. Veronica burst into a wide smile.

“Oh my god!” They walked closer to Jughead and Betty. “Are you hooking up with my cousin?” She giggled.

“No, no.” She looked back at Jughead who was snickering behind her.

“Then why is he at your door?” Archie asked.

“If you must know, I was walking her to her room.” He told him.

“He was being a gentleman.” Betty smiled.

“Sure.” Veronica let out a cackle. “Well, I’ll see you two tomorrow morning.” She said walking into her own room. 

Jughead shook his head as Betty looked up at him. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” She asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. 

Sorry for the short chapter


	4. Chapter 4

"but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life"

Betty's eyes fluttered open as the sun seeped in from the blinds. She groaned in response to morning, unamused that she would have to meet Veronica and Archie in an hour. Betty smiled as she remembered Jughead would also be meeting up with them. 

A smile played on her face as she breathed in a strong sent of what she assumed was Jughead's cologne, coming from the hoodie she had stolen from him the night before. 

She took a long breath and then stepped into the shower. The reminiscing thought of his lips on hers kept Betty in the shower longer than she should've been. 

Stepping out of the shower made her body shudder from lack of warmth. She wrapped a towel around her body before leaving the bathroom and throwing on a sweater and jeans. 

Betty laid her hands on her hips and thought about what else was left to pack. It was sweet of Veronica to book hotels for everyone, but Betty found it pretty unnecessary since their apartment is six minutes away, but Veronica has insisted upon it. 

Betty made her way to pops with her luggage rolling around in her trunk as she drove. She opened her car door and instantly spelled the iconic pops smell. The familiar scent of Jughead cologne came up behind her.

"Hey, Betts," Jughead said opening the door for her.

"Jughead." Betty smiled as she walked through the door. 

"Archie and Veronica should be pulling in soon." He looked out the window as Betty slipped into her usual booth.

"Sit." Betty motioned him to sit in the booth across from her. He gave her a sweet smile before sliding into the booth. Betty peered out the window, spotting Archie and Veronica climbing out of their Black GMC Acadia, and walking into the diner. 

Veronica shot betty a smile as she slid in the booth with Jughead. 

"Hey, guys." Jughead started. 

"I haven't seen you in a while, jug." Archie shook his hand.

"How come I only just met jughead last night?" Betty was honestly offended.

"Jugheads just not around enough to socialize with people from Riverdale," Veronica stated. "Speaking of Jughead...when do you plan on heading back to Toledo?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I was thinking tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Tomorrow?" Archie and Betty replied in unison. A smile crept onto jughead's face after hearing their response.

"I'm a busy man." Jughead chuckled.

"Oh please...if by busy you mean scuffling down cheeseburgers and blasting 21 guns on repeat in your tiny ass cabin in the middle of nowhere." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what I mean." He shot back with. 

“What happened to moving to Riverdale?” Archie asked. Jughead shrugged.

“I never found a house.” Jughead looked down at the menu.

“Jughead you know my dad could’ve hooked you up with something nice.” Veronica looked over at him.

“I don’t want him to go through all that trouble, Ronnie.” Jughead looked over at her. “And besides I’ll go nowhere I’d I’m not doing anything for myself.” He concluded. 

“Alright...well at least stay for one more night.” Veronica insisted.

“No can do...”

“Why?” Betty asked, finally speaking.

“I have cars to fix.” He informed her.

“You fix cars?” Betty asked, “you never told me that.” 

“We also just met.” Jughead chuckled, breaking Betty into a wide smile.

“That’s true.” 

“Okay well...Archie and I should get going or else we’ll miss our flight.” Veronica steppes our of the booth along with everyone else. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Betty said exchanging hugs with Veronica and Archie.

“Good luck on that honeymoon.” Jughead said with a wink. Veronica gave him a stern look in exchange. 

Jughead and Betty were left alone on the booth. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Betty finally said.

“This feels like a date.” Jughead laughed. Betty shrugged. 

“I want to know you.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow and we’re probably not gonna see each other for a while.” Jughead looked at her.

“Whats the hurt in a few questions?” She asked him.

“I guess a few wouldn’t hurt.” He paused, “as long as I can ask a few of my own.” Jughead asked.

“Sure...” she replied. 

“Wanna get out of here?” He questioned. Betty nodded vigorously and lifted herself from the booth.

Soon enough the ended up in Jughead’s car. 

“You first.” Jughead started the car.

“Were you raised in Toledo?” Betty asked.

“Yes.” 

“What’s home like?” 

“I wake up, I eat breakfast, I drive a mile to my workspace, I work on some cars, get back at around ten at night, watch some tv, and then crash on my couch or bed.” He started to drive away...pops becoming smaller from distance.

“Do you have a good relationship with your dad?” She asked.

“Yes for the most part.” He paused, “just like any relationship we have our fights, but in the end we have each other.” He shrugged.

“Are there any hobbies you enjoy, besides working on the cars?”

“Writing, photography, listening to music.” He shrugged, “I don’t do much.” 

“I write too...” a smile appeared on her face, “I actually work for my mom at the Riverdale Register.” 

“Is that the newspaper?” He asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Next question.” He stated.

“When did you get into Green Day?” She asked. Jughead shrugged at the question.

“My dad used to play it all the time, and I kinda of grew to love it.” He shrugged once again before a silence fell upon the two.

“Your turn.” Betty finally spoke.

“How did you and Veronica meet?” 

“School.” Was all she said.

“That’s it? Just school?” He chuckled at her bland answer.

“I was giving her a tour.” She shrugged.

“How’s my sweatshirt doing?” He asked.

“That’s your question?” Betty couldn’t hide the smile that was forming.

“Yes.”

“Your sweatshirt is great.” She giggled.

“What’s your last name?” 

“Cooper.” Betty blushes a bit.

“Betty cooper...I like it.” He paused again before asking his next question, “you mentioned yesterday how you were moving out...do you already have a place?” He asked.

“Mhm.” 

“Why did you agree to runaway with me last night?” Jughead smirked.

“It was something different...”

“What was different?” He was curious,

“You.” She looked over at him. 

............................................................

sorry for the short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, the sun went down after a long day together, getting to know each other, talking like they’ve known each other for 24 years when in reality, it’s been 24 hours. 

Jughead parked his car near the dock they were at last night. He opened the door for her, as he helped her out. She didn’t let go of his hand and kept it in her grip as the dock became closer to their steps. 

“How did we end up here?” Betty smiled.

“The water is nice to look at.” Jughead shrugged. 

“You know what else is nice to look at?” Betty bit her lip as she walked backward on the doc, taking out her ponytail, letting her wavy hair loose on her shoulders. 

“What?” 

“You’ll see.” She started to remove her shirt and her jean shorts she was wearing. 

“You’re not wearing a bathing suit?” He looked at her. 

“Is that a problem?” Betty unclipped her bra and threw it with her other things. Usually, Betty wouldn’t have stripped in front of someone she just met...but Jughead wasn’t a stranger...right? 

Jughead looked amazingly shocked. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, almost choking on his own words.

“How else will you remember me by?” She smirked a devilish form on her face as she dove into the water. 

Her hair was soaked when she was above water again.

“You look like you’ve done this before.” He chuckled sitting on the edge of the dock.

“Well, that’s because I have.” 

“Of course you have.” Jughead joked.

“Join me.” Betty wasn’t asking a question, she needed him in the water with her. 

“I don’t have a bathing suit.” He sighed dramatically.

“Me neither.” Betty winked looking down at her bare breasts. The two of them were in silence for a few seconds. “Come on...just do it.” He looked at her. “It’ll give you something to tell your friends in Toledo.” Betty giggled.

“What would I be telling them exactly?” Jughead questioned, tugging off his shirt.

“You’d tell them that you went skinny dipping with your cousin’s maid of honor.” She gazed at his eyes. 

“Oh really?” 

“Mhm.” She bit her lip not taking her eyes off his “mesmerizing” body.

“My eyes are up here, sweetheart.” He winked at her. Sweetheart. That name made butterflies flutter in Betty’s stomach. 

Betty had never really gotten crushes, although Jughead gave Betty a case she’d never felt before. It was a weird crush, kind of like love at first sight...except Betty didn’t believe in love. If this were any regular guy Betty was talking to, she would’ve kept her true colors or “body” per se to herself until at least the sixth date. 

“Get in, fuckface!” Betty laughed.

“I guess I have to.” He pulled off his pants and jumped in with her. 

“Isn’t this fun?” She asked swimming closer to him.

“I just got in.” He chuckled. 

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing their bodies together.

“You smell good.” She whispered into his ear. 

Betty looked into his eyes, trying to read what he was feeling, but couldn’t quite put a finger on what he was feeling. 

A kiss interrupted her thoughts. His lips crashing against hers in an addictive rhythm. A breath of want escaped Betts lips for a split second, before reuniting her lips with his. 

Eventually, they pulled apart, looking at each other, trying to pick apart what just happened between them. Yes, they had their kiss yesterday but this...this was steamy and hungry. 

“I’m almost positive you won’t forget this night,” Betty whispered in his ear her tongue brushing against his ear.

“Trust me I’ll be thinking about you for months.” He mumbled kissing her neck, as she threw her head back in a pleasurable fashion. Jughead intertwined his fingers into her hair as she kissed her collar bone. 

Their foreheads pressed together as they desperately tried to catch their breaths. 

“I should get you home.” He whispered.

“I’m not going home.”

............................................................

Sorry for the really short chapter....


	6. Chapter 6

Betty woke up tangled in Jughead's sheets. A smile played on her face and turned to her side. Her smile faded away noticing him no longer next to her, and then realized the running shower.

A few minutes had passed and jughead walked out with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Betty hauled her arms out,

“Are you sure you have to leave today?” Betty whined.

“I’ve had a great time cooper.” He said slipping on his boxers.

“So then don’t leave...” she begged.

“It doesn’t work like that.” He looked at her. “I have cars to fix.”   
Betty stayed silent for a while. Jughead had finished tugging on his clothes before climbing bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer. “What are you thinking about?”

“Can I go with you?” She paused, “I don’t move until next month.” 

“You really want to travel four hours with a stranger.” 

“Oh come on... we’re not strangers.” Betty traced her finger caressing his jawline. He smiled and pecked her lips.

“Not exactly,” Jughead replied.

“So then let me go with you for a few days...” she begged.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked 

“Yes.” She tugged on his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

This is so short but I want to put something out today


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough both of their bags were packed.

"What if I were a serial killer?" Jughead asked, stuffing their bags in the small trunk of his car.

"I'm okay with that." She winked. He chuckled at her response.

"You're a very reckless bridesmaid, cooper." 

"You like me like that." She climbed into his car smiling. Jughead slammed the truck door closed and joined betty in the car.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to drive one-handed?" Betty questioned looking over at him.

"It's not my first rodeo." He chuckled.

"Ew, I hate that phrase." She giggled in disgust. Jughead shook his head as he placed a hand on her's. Betty didn't say anything after his action. The low sound of the lyrics playing in his car. Betty Listened carefully trying to identify the familiar tune.

"And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide?" Betty turned up the volume.

"I love this song!" She yelled, pulling away her hand from his as she opened the sunroof. 

Jughead watched as she climbed through the sunroof shouting lyrics to the song...

"One, twenty-one guns!" She lifted up her arms while she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze once again hit her body. Jughead's muffled laugh filled her ears. She looked down at him, watching him bob his head to the song. She released a giggle of her own as the wind picked up. 

“You cold?” He asked.

“A little.”

“Come back then.” He smiled keeping an eye on the road. She complied and shut the sunroof door.

“Chillier than expected.” She laughed. Jughead lowered the volume cuing an upcoming conversation.

“So....”

“So?” She looked at him.

“Why’d you even want to come?” He asked making a swift turn.

“You’re...exciting.” She shrugged.

“Exciting?” He smiled, “is that because I agreed to go skinny dipping with you.” He winked as his smile widened.

“I don’t know.” Betty looked over at him once again grinning, “you’re just not like the people I’m used to.”

“Well that’s because you live in Riverdale...you don’t have very many options.” He joked, Betty snuck in a slight giggle before replying with,

“Haha, very funny.” 

“It’s true.” He swung his head to face her.

“Maybe.” 

Hours had gone by, loads of giggles and words spewed between the two. 

They had only just met although they had this weird connection, something neither of them had experienced before. 

Betty had fallen asleep some point in the trip, jughead had taken a few glances at her while in that state. An Angel is what he would describe her as...both asleep and awake. 

Jughead pulled into his gravel-filled driveway. Betty had picked her head up from the hand she was leaning on.

“How was your nap.” Jughead smiled.

“Shut up.” She giggled. 

Sorry this was really short but I need to go to sleep before I pass out I-


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead helped her out of the car and lead her into his house.

“So you live here alone?” Betty asked curiously roaming around his one-bedroom cabin.

“Yeah.” He replied chugging a glass of water.

“I thought you said your sister and dad lived here too?” 

“They live down the street.” He replied.

“Oh.” She paused, “where do you fix cars at?” She walked closer to him.

“I own a shop near my dad’s.” He smiled.

“Maybe you could teach me your ways?” She smirked and pecked his lips.

“Maybe.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Betty giggled. Her giggle shortly faded away when she heard the door shoot open. Betty swung her head back to see a tall man dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, beside him there was a tiny girl with two tight braids and a red bandanna wrapped around her head.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked gruffly. Betty stepped away from Jughead.

“I’m betty...” she stated. The man looked at Jughead who just looked back at him annoyed. 

“How do you know my son?” He stepped closer to betty.

“He’s my...friend.” Betty wasn’t really sure what they were yet, especially since they haven’t known each other for longer than a week.

The man looked at her suspiciously.

“I’m a...new friend.” She let out a nervous laugh.

“I met her at Veronica’s wedding,” Jughead confessed.

“I’m Veronica’s best friend.” Betty stood next to Jughead. 

“Betty cooper? Veronica talks about you a lot.” The man smiled, “I’m fp, Veronica’s uncle.” 

“I’m Jellybean!” The girl let out a hand excitedly. Betty smiled at her. “Nice to meet ya.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Betty giggled. 

“My brother doesn’t really have any friends.” Jellybean let out. Jughead shot jellybean a look. “I mean I didn’t want to lie to the girl.” Jellybean looked at him and shrugged. Jughead cleared his throat.

“Is there anything you guys needed?” Jughead asked.

“We were just making sure you got home safe.” Fp smiled.

“I’m safe.” Jughead looked at his father.

“I guess we’ll get going then.” Fp started to the door with jellybean trailing behind him.

Once the door had finally shut, Jughead looked at betty who was exploring his collection of CDs.

“Sorry about my dad...he can get a little too-“

“Complicated?” She pulled out an Avril Lavigne CD. “Avril Lavigne? I didn’t know you were into that stuff.” She giggled. When Jughead didn’t respond she spun around and looked at him. “Don’t be embarrassed.” She stepped closer to him.

“I’m not embarrassed about Avril, I’m embarrassed about my father and sister.” He smiled and snatched the CD out of her grip.

“Your sister was cute.” She smiled. “Your dad was...nice” betty shrugged.

“Sorry about them...”

“Don’t be sorry, you’re dad was just looking out for you, it’s not like they’ve never met me before.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I guess your right.” He looked at her lovingly. 

“You’re cute when you do that.” She blurted out.

“Do what?” He chuckled.

“When you look at me.” She kissed him deeply. 

Jughead tossed the ‘Complicated’ cd on the couch and gripped Betty's waist. 

Sorry for the short chapter, I’ve just been really busy lately, my power is currently out.


	9. Chapter 9

Breathlessly tangled in Jughead’s bedsheets gazing into Jughead’s eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jughead asked stroking her hair. Betty giggled.

“I’ve never slept with someone I’ve known for less than a week before.” She smiled.

“Wow.” He smirked. “I feel special.”

“You should.” Betty moved closer to him feeling the warmth of him cover her body. She pressed her lips against his starting up an addictive rhythm. Jughead pulled her on top of him making sure not to break the kiss. 

She pulled back slowly I look at him, placing her hands on his chest. She giggled as she began to speak.

“You’re cute.” She kissed his cheek. He smiled at her.

“So are you.” He tapped her nose lightly.

“It’s getting late.” Betty looked at him.

“You tired?” He smirked at her.

“Just a little.” She winked at him as she rolled next to him.

“You should rest...” 

“But I want to look at you.” She was drowsy and it was obvious.

“I’ll be here when I wake up.” He chuckled.

“If you say so.” She yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Jughead gazed at her beauty.   
He jumped slightly as her phone started to ring. He looked at betty who simply shifted in her sleep. The caller ID read ‘Veronica’ 

Jughead answered it for a very scattered Veronica.

“Betty? Where are you?” She asked.

“Toledo.” 

“Toledo? Wait-“ Veronica pauses for a second, “jughead?” 

“That’s my name.” Jughead lifted himself into a sitting position in the bed next to betty.

“Are you two together?” 

“No Veronica, I just took Betty’s phone to Toledo with me...yes we’re together.” Jughead chuckled.

“Well...why? Is she there can you put her on the phone?” Veronica was talking way to fast for jughead to process the questions she was asking.

“No she’s asleep, what do you need?” Jughead carefully got you and walked into the kitchen.

“I need betty.” 

“Wells she’s not available right now soooooo, all you’ve got is me.” He pulled out a gallon of milk out of the fridge.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Jughead froze and nearly dropped the milk.

“Veronica.” Jughead smiled.

“I know, I know.” Veronica sighed.

“You sound upset, why are you upset?” Jughead poured himself a glass of milk, “this is amazing.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy, I just don’t want to get my hopes up.” 

“What do you mean?” Jughead mixed in a spoonful of chocolate syrup.

“Archie and I have been trying for months but never got pregnant.” Veronica said.

“And you’re sure?” He sipped his ‘chocolate milk’ 

“Yeah, I took a test about an hour ago.” 

“Veronica, I’m really happy for you two.” Jughead’s smile felt everlasting, the news had surprised him but excited him.

“Yeah.” Tears began to stream her face.

“I might even have to move down to Riverdale.” Jughead laughed at his own joke.

“Don’t joke like that unless you’re actually gonna do it.” 

“Who says I’m not gonna do it?” He put the milk back into the fridge.

“Because you can’t go more than a week without that stupid ass cabin of yours.” Jughead could feel the roll of her eyes.

“You’re probably right.” Jughead took a deep breath before beginning to speak again, “I should probably get back to bed, Incase betty randomly wakes up.” 

“By the way, hooking up with my best friend isn’t cool.” Veronica added.

“Who said we were hooking up?” 

“I’m not completely stupid, and you only have one bed and a broken couch, and I doubt either of you are sleeping on a broken couch.” Veronica added.

“Alright, fine we’re sleeping together, but that’s it.” He whispered.

“So you’re not a thing?” 

“We just met...” jughead told her.

“So?” 

“I’m hanging up now.” Jughead replied. 

After hanging up on Veronica, he leaned against his kitchen table thinking about nothing but everything at once. 

After a few minutes of zoning out jughead climbed back in bed next to the sleeping blonde beside him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, facing Betty.


	10. Chapter 10

Betty woke up the sound of eggs frying in the kitchen. 

a smile played on her lips. Betty hadn't smiled this much since high school, and that was years ago. Jughead made her feel in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling reminded her of when she was "on top of the world" in high school, she was quite popular, everyone knew her, the happiness that filled her soul while she was on the top of the pyramid during her cheer performances. although she isn't in school anymore, jughead makes her feel like she's a teenager again. Adulthood hasn't really treated Betty the best, considering the amount of new responsibilities Betty now has to take care of. 

Betty climbed out of bed feeling suddenly hungry, that was probably because of the food that was being made in the kitchen.

she made her way to jughead as she wrapped her arms around him from the back. 

"Hi." Betty greeted. jughead let out a slight chuckle as he turned to face her.

"Hungry?" 

"Very." she stepped back a few steps, "Whatcha making'?" 

"bacon and eggs, want some?" He smirked at her.

"yes, please!" 

Once Jughead had finished plating the food, they sat together at jughead's small dinning table.

"I think you should call veronica after breakfast." jughead mentioned, taking a fork full of eggs.

"why?"

"well, for starters, you forgot to tell her you were coming with me, to Toledo, and second I think she has some news for you." he took a sip of some orange juice he had poured for himself earlier.

"oh." 

"she asked if we were a thing..." he chuckled a bit "I told her no," he looked up at her as she fell silent. "you okay?" he asked putting his fork down

"well...what are we." she looked at him.

"I don't know, we kinda just met...and we've never really had this conversation." he looked at her once again.

"I really like you jug."

"I like you too."

"Why don't we give it a try?" Betty smiled at him, "would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you’ll be my girlfriend.” He winked while eating another bite of eggs.

“Then consider us a ‘thing’” she giggled and drank some of her water.

Sorry for the short chapter, I felt bad for not updating


	11. Chapter 11

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jughead sat down on his couch, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm gonna call Veronica first." She smiled at him as she began to dial Veronica's number.

"Bee?" She said excitement beaming through the phone.

"Hey v, Jughead said you called." 

"I have some very, very exciting news." Veronica giggled.

"What's up." Betty laughed popping a cashew in her mouth.

"So...you know how archie and I have been trying for a baby?" 

Betty nearly spit out a mouthful of cashews.

"Are you pregnant?" Betty screeched. Jughead looked back at betty again with a playful smirk on his face.

"You're gonna be an aunt!" Veronica added.

"Oh my god!" Betty began jumping up and down. Jughead chuckled at her as she spoke with Veronica. "Is this really happening? When did you find out!" 

"We found out last night, and yes this is really happening." Betty could feel Veronica's smile through the phone.

"Why didn't you call me?" Betty frowned.

"I did call you...jughead answered, which by the way wasn't cool that you forgot to tell me you moved in with jughead!" Veronica said playfully stern manor.

"First of all it was last minute and second we're not moving in together, I'm just spending time with him." Bettys shrugged 

"Jughead never brings people to his cabin, you're one of the six people who know it exists."

"Can we stop talking about me, you're fucking pregnant!" Betty giggled.

"Ugh I'm so excited!" 

"Me too!" Betty shouted into the phone.

After a while, Veronica had decided to end the phone call with,

"I'm gonna go shopping, ttyl."

Betty plugged her phone in and joined jughead on the couch.

"Hey handsome." Betty propped her elbow on the head of the couch and turned to face him.

"Is that my new nickname, and if it is I like it." He winked at her and leaned in for a kiss. Betty cupped his face and kisses him passionately. 

Betty pulled away and look at him, 

"So what about that movie?" She smirked. "Do you have one in mind?" 

"I was thinking, Billy Maddison." He bit his lip as he look at her.

"Oooo you like Adam Sandler?" Betty asked kissing his cheek and turning to face the tv.

"I think I'd be dead of boredom without Adam Sandler." He chuckled and put the movie on. 

Betty snuggled into him as the movie started.

Throughout the movie betty had suddenly become very tired and eventually fell asleep in jugheads embrace. 

Jughead smiled to himself as he felt so lucky to not only have someone to keep him company, but someone as beautiful and as kind as Betty. 

He shut off the tv, and carried her to his bed and tucked her into his bed, covering her with his duvet.

He smiled to himself before stepping into his kitchen and decided to leave her a note.

“You well asleep so I set you up in my bed, I’ll be back in an hour, I’m going to the car shop to pick up a few things...in case you don’t have my number yet, it’s written at the bottom, I hope you enjoyed your rest angel.”

He left the note on the kitchen table and left to pick up a few things.

By the time he was back, betty had woken up and seen his note.

“I missed you.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck, as he walked through the door.

“I wasn’t even gone for that long.” He pressed a kiss on her cheek.

“I know.” She replied. 

Sorry for the short chapters I’ve been really busy


	12. 12

Weeks later...

"I'm dreading leaving this bed." Betty played with jugheads fingers as she spoke.

"We have to get on the road at some point." He looked at her.

"Or...I can just stay with you, in this cabin for the rest of my life." She looked over at him with a playful smirk.

"As much as we'd both love that, your new house is waiting for you." He kissed the temple of her forehead.

She groaned in response.

"Why couldn't we have met before I bought this fucking house."

Jughead chuckled in response.

"I'll still visit." He told her.

"Once a month is not enough for me, I'm sorry." She propped herself on her elbows, facing him.  
"And your terrible cellphone service."

"It will work out, babe." 

"Babe? That's a new one...I like it." She played with a ring he wore on his finger. "What's the ring for?"

"My sister gave it to me when I went away to college, she claimed it was a way to remember her by." He smiled.

"Does she not realize how cute her face is, that is unforgettable." Betty giggled.

"I guess not." 

"Ugh, I'm gonna miss jelly," Betty pouted.

"What about me?"

"You know damn well I'm gonna miss you, more than anything." Betty kissed his cheek.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." He chuckled.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water." Betty said getting up, slipping on one of jugheads t-shirts. 

She made her way to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water, when jugheads phone dinged. 

"Someone just texted you..." Betty called out. She knew it was none of her business, but she was human, and she was curious, so she read the messages.

Monica: hey I'm in town   
Monica: Wanna grab a drink?  
Monica: or we can do other things ;)

"Who the fuck is Monica?" Betty said to herself.

"What?" Jughead asked standing in the door way. He had put on his sweatpants while she was in the kitchen. 

"Who the fuck is Monica." She asked louder. 

"She's...she's no one." He took his phone and threw it on the couch.

"So a monica girl didn't just text you asking you to grab a drink?" Betty shouted. 

"She's not important." 

"Oh she's not? So the the red hearts around her name mean nothing." She scoffed at him. "I swear to god jughead Jones, if you have a girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He cut her off, "god damn." 

Betty shook her head as she pulled her hair back.

"You know, this conversation wouldn't have happened if you stayed out of my phone." 

"I'm sorry I'm human, I'm sorry I don't want a cheating ass boyfriend." 

"I'm not cheating on you! Monica isn't important." He paused, "shes no one."

"She's obviously someone, and if you don't tell me who the fuck she is, I'm leaving and I'm taking your car." 

"She's just an old friend."

"A friend?" She doesn't seem like 'a friend' jughead." 

"Well she is, she means nothing to me." He raises his voice.

"You couldn't come up with a better response? That's literally what they all say." 

"We hooked up in college that's it." 

Betty crosses her arms.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Betty rolled her eyes.

"Because I love you." Jughead stammered.

Betty shook her head.

"What the hell did you just say." She stepped closer to her.

"I love you, betty." He looked at her.

"You can't..." she looked at him, "do that." "You can't do that jughead, you can't love me." 

"Why the hell not? It's my feelings, you're the one I love-"

"Would you stop saying that! How could you love me? There is nothing to love about me." Her voice raises with every word.

"Everything. I love everything about you." 

Betty looked at him.

"You've known me for two months, how do you even know!" 

"I just do, okay!" He stepped closer to her. "I love you betty." 

Betty took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, and then you can drive me home." She walked away from him, and stepped into the shower. 

"Fuck!" He sighed. 

Jughead could hear her singing to herself from the outside of the bathroom. With a sigh, he slowly opened the bathroom door. 

"Jug?" Betty asked.

He didn't answer he just removed his clothes, and stepped into the shower. 

"Yeah." He whispered in her ear. A smirk creeped onto her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered staring at the wall.

He began kissing her neck.

"Jug." She moaned. "Don't stop." 

"I wasn't planning on it."

Sorry for not updating I’ve been so so busy, and my dad is sick, I hope you understand, I will try to update both my aus on my Instagram and this story, I may or may not have another book coming out soon, I’m not sure if I will be releasing it anytime soon


End file.
